


My Turn

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Injury, M/M, tags added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri goes to visit Viktor in Saint Petersburg for his birthday. Unexpected events ensue and Yuuri gets an idea along the way.(I'm sorry I suck at summaries.)





	1. Saint Petersburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on AO3. I'm not super confident in my writing but I hope it comes out good. Enjoy!

Yuuri Katsuki had just landed in Saint Petersburg on December 25, Christmas Day and, also, his fiancé's birthday. He had just exited customs and was rushing through the snowy and crowded streets of the city to reach Viktor's apartment.

"Excuse me," Yuuri stammered out in broken Russian as he pushed and shoved his way through the crowd towards the street. "Finally," he mumbled in soft Japanese as he reached the curb of the sidewalk, "I can see Vitya's apartment."

In his excitement to see his fiancé for the first time in a few months, especially to celebrate his birthday, Yuuri rushed forward to cross the street without a thought in his mind. All he was focused on was reaching the love of his life, Viktor Nikiforov.

He failed in his haste, however, to check the traffic signals along the street to see they were still on red. A man reached out, unknowing that the Japanese man was not proficient in Russian, calling to him, "Sir! Wait! The signal's still red!"

Just too late, the man watched in horror, mouth agape, as Yuuri fell to the ground.

Commotion all around, Yuuri laid still on the cold pavement. He stared into the clouds watching the snow descend onto him and thinking of Viktor, as he slipped from consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	2. Two Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Viktor visit Yuuri in the hospital.

(Two Months Later)

Viktor and Yuri exited the taxi after paying the fare for the drive from the rink to the hospital. Viktor headed straight for the doors as Yuri followed.

"Did we really have to come here straight after practice?" Yuri sighed. Viktor had visited the hospital everyday since Yuuri's accident. Yuri was concerned for Viktor's sanity at this point. "I don't think it'll kill you to miss one day."

Viktor stopped and turned around to face Yuri. "Don't say that. I want to be one of the first faces he sees after he wakes up, and today could be the day he wakes up. You never know!" his features we soft. "Please understand, Yurio. He means the whole world to me--hell, he is my whole world. I'll go insane without him."

Yuri nodded. "Fine, Viktor. I get it. You're super in love with him." He turned him around and shoved him. "Let's get a move on, sappy."

Viktor smiled a little as he let Yuri push him through the automatic doors of the hospital. They headed over to the receptionist desk and got their visitor's passes so they could head over to Yuuri's hospital room.

As the walked down the corridor, Yuri and Viktor held a silence between themselves as they always did. They never knew if they were going to walk in on Yuuri still asleep or finally awake, smiling at them as he once did.

When Viktor opened the door Yuuri was lying asleep in his bed, just like the past 2 months before.

Viktor sighed sadly,and sat down in the chair placed next to the bed, taking Yuuri's hand in his own. Yuri took to leaning against the wall facing the foot of the bed. 

Viktor began to recount his day to the sleeping Yuuri as though he was having an actual conversation with him. "... and Yakov totally told off Yurio for not listening to him and changing his routine, again."

"Oi," Yuri said softly, "He told me to make it my own."

"Not like that, silly," Viktor laughed.

"Mm..." 

Viktor and Yuri froze and stared at the bed. 

Yuuri's eyes fluttered open, groggily taking in his surroundings. He finally noticed Viktor and reached his hand to touch his face.

"Vitya... Did I go to heaven? Cause if so, might I say I am very lucky."

Viktor laughed, tears streaming down his face. "No, my love, my beautiful katsudon, this is the real world and you are very much alive." He took the hand Yuuri had placed on his cheek and moved it to his lips and kissed it.

"Well, thats even better," Yuuri said with the brightest smile on his face.

"I missed you these past two months."

"Two months, huh?" Yuuri pondered the thought. "Well, sorry. I must have ruined your birthday quite a bit."

"Oi, pig," Yuri interjected, "that's what you're worried about? His stupid birthday? God you two are so weird." Yuri turned to exit.

"Are you going get the doctor?" Viktor asked, as he began to stroke Yuuri's hair.

"Well you're not moving and the pig sure as hell can't do it, so no shit I'm going get the doctor," he said rolling his eyes as he exited the room.

Viktor pulled Yuuri in for a kiss and everything in the world seemed to finally be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't kill him. He's alive and happy in Viktor's arms.


End file.
